Step Up
by MaruHanning
Summary: Lo único que separa a Edward del vacío son sus sueños de salir de las calles, y lo único que se interpone en el brillante futuro de Bella es la Exhibición Senior. Ahora, con tanto en riesgo, Edward tendrá sólo una presentación para probarle a Bella, y a sí mismo, que puede ascender a una vida mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginó. Summary Completo adentro. OS. BxE y un poco AxJ


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, pertenecen a S.M y lamentablemente la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas a mis personajes favoritos**

**Summary: ****Edward Cullen ha crecido y pasado toda su vida en los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad de Baltimore y sabe que es poco probable que alguna vez salga de ahí. Un día, tras un roce con la ley, Edward es sentenciado a realizar un servicio comunitario en la Escuela de Artes de Maryland. Allí conoce a Bella Swan una atractiva bailarina que está buscando desesperadamente a alguien que sustituya a su compañero, de baja por accidente, antes de la importantísima Exhibición Senior de la escuela. Espiando los movimientos de Edward, Bella no puede evitar notar que tiene un talento natural sin pulir. Decide arriesgarse con Edward pero, cuando empiezan a entrenar, la tensión entre ellos y sus orígenes tan opuestos, hacen combustión. Lo único que separa a Edward del vacío son sus sueños de salir de las calles, y lo único que se interpone en el brillante futuro de Bella es la Exhibición Senior. Ahora, con tanto en riesgo, Edward tendrá sólo una presentación para probarle a Bella, y a sí mismo, que puede ascender a una vida mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginó****.**

**Nota Autora: HE VUELTO! No estaba muerta ni menos de parranda, después de uno o dos años sabáticos he decidido volver. Siento haber dejado así como así todo botado entre el último año del colegio, la crisis vocacional y ahora recién terminando el primer semestre de enfermería en la universidad mi vida ha sido un verdadero caos… peeeero gracias a esto ahora tengo muchas historias para contar, me han pasado muchas cosas que pueden inspirarme solo espero tener tiempo para poder escribir. Esta historia reúne dos de mis grandes amores, la lectura y mis personajes favoritos y mi amor y pasión por el baile (un talento que espero poder desarrollar después de los 5 años de enfermería en la universidad). Este va a ser un enorme OS y les dejare los videos de los bailes en mi perfil para que puedan verlos y enamorarse como yo. Besos!**

**Step Up**

_El bailarín del futuro será aquel,_

_Cuyo cuerpo y alma hayan crecido tan armoniosamente juntos_

_Que el lenguaje natural del alma se habrá convertido en el movimiento del cuerpo humano_

_El bailarín no pertenecerá entonces a la nación_

_Si no a la humanidad_

La vida de Edward Cullen no era la que muchos soñaban, viviendo en los barrios bajos de Baltimore, cuidado por una madre adoptiva trabajólica y un padre adoptivo borracho, lo único que tenía en su vida eran sus dos hermanos Rennesme y Seth y a su mejor amigo Emmett junto al hermano menor de este llamado Skinny. Viviendo así no se puede pedir mucho de este chico, robando autos, causando desmanes, basketball callejero, fiestas sin control y sin mucho interés por su futuro muchos creían que él era un caso perdido.

No tan lejos de allí por los barrios altos vivía una chica con un futuro brillante en la danza llamada Bella Swan, hija del fallecido administrador de ventas marítimas Charlie Swan y de la viuda Renne Swan. Pero su vida no era tan perfecta, alumna de último año de la Escuela de Artes de Maryland y sin contar con el apoyo de su madre por seguir bailando como una profesional su única oportunidad es la demostración de los senior donde van muchos directores de distintas compañías, las más importantes cabe decir, de danza de todo Estados Unidos. Si lograba conseguir solo una oportunidad no tendría que cumplir el trato que hizo con su madre de dejar la danza e ir a la universidad si no conseguía que la aceptaran en alguna compañía.

Sin duda nadie esperaría que estas dos almas tan distintas se encontraran en algún momento de su vida, pero por un estúpido error de Edward y la necesidad de Bella las cosas van a cambiar para ambos, y es asi como comienza nuestra historia, en los barrios de Edward y de fiesta…

-¡Heredaste los genes recesivos de la familia Skinny! – grito Emmett enojado con su hermano luego de que le espantara le chica con quien estaba coqueteando

-¿Recesivos qué? Las chicas son unas estiradas aquí, larguémonos de aquí. ¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunto Skinny cansado de la fiesta

-¿Dónde crees que va a estar? –respondio Emmett como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Edward Cullen se encontraba en el piso de abajo, haciendo lo que mejor hacía, bailando y con una chica como siempre. Presumiendo de sus buenos movimientos de hip hop como si nada más importara en este mundo

-¿Qué haces con mi chica? –grito James empujando de Edward para que se alejara

-James, estamos bailando – exclamo la chica

-Cállate la boca, zorra –le grito James a 'su chica'

-No tenía una etiqueta con tu nombre – le respondió Edward iniciando la pelea hasta que llego Emmett a tratar de separarlos, todo sabían lo peligroso que era James en el barrio y nadie quería meterse con él a menos que quisieras perder tu vida o salir directo al hospital y justo como pensaban al momento en que Emmett los separo, James no perdió el tiempo y sacó su pistola apuntando hacia Edward

-Mejor piensa en otra estrategia – amenazo James mirando a Edward y apuntándole en el pecho con la pistola

-Está bien. Como digas –trato de tranquilizar Emmett –Vamos Edward larguémonos, Skinny vamos –grito empujándolos hacia la salida y una vez afuera enfrento a Edward más tranquilo –Tenias ganas de hacer el Rocky ¿Ah?

-Yo no empecé –se excusó Edward con adrenalina todavía en sus venas

-Pero siempre la terminas Edward –devolvió Emmett

-¿Sacamos las armas? Déjame mostrarte la mía –trato de aligerar el ambiente Skinny riéndose y ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano mayor.

Luego de eso se tranquilizó todo un poco, riendo por los callejones gastándose bromas y pateando cosas solo por diversión

-No puedo creer que te pelearas con James –exclamo Emmett

-¡Espera! –Grito Edward mirando a la camioneta negra que pasaba frente a ellos –Ese es el auto de James

-Viejo –susurro Skinny corriendo hasta el final de la calle para agarrar una lata y lanzarla en dirección de la camioneta de James, claro que esta no llego muy lejos ya que el auto ya estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Skinny? ¿Acaso soy el único que quiere seguir con vida? –le grito Emmett a su hermano

-No le tengo miedo –respondió Skinny

-Si claro esperaste a que llegara a la esquina para tirarle la lata –recalco Emmett

-tu sí que eres corajudo –se burló Edward

-No le tengo miedo a nadie –se defendió Skinny

Y es ahí donde comenzaron una guerra donde Skinny era el blanco y Emmett con Edward los tiradores hasta que la mala puntería de Edward quebró una ventana de lo que según Skinny era una Escuela, la escuela de artes de Maryland, entrando por la misma venta rota al establecimiento, husmeando por ahí.

-Mira a estos –apunto Edward a una vitrina que contenía fotos de los alumnos de ballet –todos coquetos, con las camisas ceñidas, como si se las hubieran pintado –rio

-Si –concordó Skinny –pero si se les marcan bien los músculos –agrego ganándose la mirada extrañada de su hermano y Edward –No, solo… -trato de explicar cuando se dio cuenta como sonó su frase

-No me toques –exclamo Edward alejándose y entrando al teatro de la escuela –Hey, miren esto

-No hay nada de esto en nuestra escuela –admiro Emmett

-Eso es porque nuestra escuela es pobre –se rio Skinny

-Estos ricachones lo tienen todo –contesto Emmett

-Esto parece un patio de recreo –agrego Edward subiéndose a la tarima y simulando que cantaba opera – Fígaro fígaro fígaro

Esta fue la peor o quizás la mejor idea que tuvieron ya que al pensar que todos eran niños de papá en esa escuela comenzaron a destrozar todo lo que había en el teatro hasta que fueron atrapados por un policía que estaba ahí, Emmett y Skinny pudieron escapar pero Edward no tuvo tanta suerte. Termino yendo a la corte y siendo sentenciado a 200 horas de servicio comunitario en la misma escuela donde causo los desmanes.

Días más tarde Edward se encontraba contra su voluntad frente a la escuela de artes de Maryland para cumplir su sentencia. Simplemente a Edward Cullen le impresionaba la cantidad de talentos que habían en ese lugar, clases de ballet, de escultura, chicas haciendo armonías caminando y chicos en la mitad del pasillo tocando de manera impresionante el violín. Primera prueba enfrentarse a la Sra. Gordon la directora de la escuela.

-Soy Edward Cullen vengo a…- comenzó a presentarse mientras la directora hablaba por teléfono

-Pase señor Cullen, tome asiento –le corto la Sra. Gordon –Lo noto abrumado por el remordimiento –le llamo la atención al verlo con cara de aburrimiento y sin la menor culpa por sus actos –No tiene ni idea de las consecuencias de sus actos ¿no es así?

-Si, 200 horas –respondió Edward sin darle mucha importancia

-Es un poco más que eso, la mayoría de nuestros estudiantes son becados. El costo de la reparación de los daños que usted causo es más o menos el equivalente a una matrícula ¿Entiende lo que significa? –Intento hacer reaccionar a Edward la directora, sin obtener una respuesta –Acaba de costarle el futuro a alguien

-Lo siento –respondió Edward sin sentirlo realmente –Mire, yo solo vine a cumplir mis horas

-Dice aquí que su día lectivo termina a las dos, debe quedarse aquí hasta las cinco y treinta por orden del tribunal. Ahora si me acompaña señor Cullen –dijo levantándose de su silla –hay alguien que ansía conocerlo –dirigiendo a Edward al closet del conserje –Señor Black, él es Edward Cullen, queda bajo su entera supervisión, quiero un informe diario de sus actividades

-Estupendo –respondió Billy Black el conserje –Aquí tienes –dijo una vez que la directora se fue pasándole un trapero y una cubeta

Una vez con su uniforme y limpiando la basura se quedó embobado escuchando y viendo una clase de lo que parecía ser jazz o contemporáneo, claro que para Edward todo era igual y fue cuando la vio una chica hermosa, ojos cafés y su pelo largo y ondulado del mismo color de sus ojos recogido en una cola de caballo, con mallas que marcaban su tonificado cuerpo

-y un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho –gritaba la profesora aplaudiendo mientras los alumnos pasaban en pequeños grupos realizando la rutina

-Uh perdón –dijo Alice Brandon, la mejor amiga de Bella Swan, una chica menuda y pequeña piel blanca y pelo corto y negro apuntando en todas las direcciones -¿Quién es él? –Pregunto mirando hacia un embobado Edward que miraba la clase –Vamos, está bueno –exclamo en dirección a Bella

-Tú no tienes novio –recalco Bella posicionándose para bailar

-Sí, y mi novio sabría reconocer mi buen gusto. Gracias –contesto Alice sonriendo antes de que Bella se fuera a bailar

-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho y un, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡Bien Bella! Seis, siete y ocho –grito la profesora. Bella tenía una gracia especial al bailar, después de tantos años era impresionante que siguiera haciéndolo con la misma pasión y con el mismo brillo en sus ojos. Bailar era su vida para Bella.

Ahí fue cuando cruzaron miradas por primera vez, Edward estaba impresionado por su talento y Bella, a pesar de que era el conserje, no podía negar el hecho de que su mejor amiga tenía razón y estaba bien bueno

-Hola –saludo Edward un poco serio

-Hola –respondió tímidamente Bella, un poco cohibida también. Y ahí quedo todo

-Buena clase muchachos, buen trabajo –felicito la profesora dando por terminada la clases, los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y Edward comenzó a cumplir sus 200 horas de servicio comunitario

-Te veo en el ensayo ¿o no Ben? –le comento Bella a su compañero para la demostración senior

-Está bien –contesto Ben. Edward vio ese como el momento perfecto para entablar una conversación con Bella mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero fue interrumpido por un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Hola nena –saludo Mike Newton a su novia -¿te acompaño a tu próxima clase? –pregunto y esa fue la señal que necesito Edward para cambiar sus planes y seguir con su trabajo

-Antes pasemos por los casilleros ¿sí? –le dijo Bella tomando sus cosas

-Chicos –interrumpió Alice -¿Es ese nuestro nuevo conserje? –pregunto mirando en dirección a Edward

-No es el conserje, es el que destruyo nuestro teatro –le aclaro Mike mirándolo con desprecio

-Uff, amo los hombres en uniforme –contesto Alice echándole una última miradita antes de salir de la sala

Así continuo el día de Edward un par de miraditas despectivas, otro par de miradas de deseo por parte de las chicas, limpiando y sacando la basura hasta que se encontró con Emmett y Skinny a las afueras de la escuela mientras sacaba las bolsas de basura

-Tu, el de traje de basurero ¿Qué tal un lavado y un encerado? –grito Emmett desde el auto tocando la bocina

-tranquilo, seguro que ese auto tiene dueño –le respondió Edward con una risita

-Claro que tiene, por eso vinimos a dejártelo a ti para que se lo lleves a Omar y te pague por el último que le llevamos –respondió Emmett bajándose

-¿Qué tal viejo? –saludo Skinny

-¿Que es esta mierda? Tiene llantas de plástico –se burló Edward

-¿Qué tal las chicas de aquí viejo? –pregunto Emmett

-Demonios, parece el maldito video de Candy Shop* -exclamo Skinny mirando a la chicas que iban saliendo

_*Candy Shop es el video clip de 50 cent con Olivia_

-Podrán parecerse mucho pero te aseguro que no bailan igual –le respondió Edward

-¿Ah así? –Respondió Emmett –asique estuviste entrenando con ellas

-Estuve entrenando con ellas, les mostré algo así –contesto Edward antes de ponerse a realizar algunos pasos de hip hop en medio de la calle –y ellas van así, ligero y de punta de pie –se burló Edward tratando de imitar burlescamente los pasos de la ballet de las alumnas provocando las risas descontroladas de Emmett y Skinny.

No muy lejos de allí Bella y Alice discutían nuevamente por el hecho de que Bella en lo único que pensaba era en la demostración y en la necesidad de ser contratada por una compañía y quien podría culparla

-¡Bella, mira esto! –Grito Jasper desde las escaleras pasándole un CD –tengo un tema para la demostración, es el mismo tempo y ritmo del que ya tienes, pero creo que este puede mejorar el nivel de tu coreografía

-¿Mejorar el nivel? –Comento Bella irritada –Muchas gracias, Jasper

-Escucha, espera –grito Jasper cuando se había dado cuenta que quizás no había escogido las mejores palabras –No es que no haya alcanzado…

-Cállate mientras puedes, Jasper –lo detuvo Alice –Y tú, date un respiro, me estas poniendo nerviosa –comento mirando hacia Bella –necesitas relajarte, Collin toca el fin de semana y hace mucho tiempo que no vas

-Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Quién es Collin? –interrumpió Jasper celoso

-El ex novio de Alice –contesto Bella

-Sí, es sofisticado, un hombre de verdad –respondió Alice mirando a Jasper. Ellos nunca habían tenido nada, pero se veía a metros que Jasper estaba loquito loquito por Alice

-¿Un hombre de verdad? –Le respondió Jasper incrédulo –va a terminar rodeado de un montón de hombres de verdad cuando termine en la cárcel ¿hace cuando que eres mayor de edad? ¿Seis, siete meses?

-Ok, soy bien madura para mi edad, gracias –le corto Alice

-La explicación perfecta para el estrado –exclamo Jasper.

Bella en ese instante ya no estaba con ellos, algo le había llamado la atención desde la ventana. Ahí estaba el conserje, bailando y jugueteando con sus amiguitos. A pesar de que su técnica no era la más prolija Bella pudo ver que tenía un talento natural para el baile que se podía pulir si tenía la educación correcta. Y así estuvo hasta que Edward se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y Bella se escondió detrás del pilar y ahí Edward saco sus mejores movimientos, quizás no había podido hablar con ella pero si podría impresionarla con sus pasos de baile

-Bella ¡vamos! – Le grito Alice –Ya vete Jasper

Una semana después Bella se enteró de la peor noticia que parecía el final del mundo para ella, a la hora de su ensayo con Ben, este llego no precisamente listo para el ensayo

-Oh por Dios Ben ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? –exclamo Bella al verlo llegar con muletas y un yeso en su pierna derecha

-Me lastime el tobillo en clases, es solo un esguince. El medico dice que debo hacer reposo, lo siento mucho

-Porque, no fue culpa tuya –lo consoló Bella aunque por dentro estaba frustrada y deseaba matar a Ben en ese instante por no haber sido cuidadoso

-Ya se, es solo que esta demostración es muy importante para los dos. Quizás encuentres a alguien con quien ensayar por mientras hasta que me recupere

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya pensare en algo –dijo Bella pensando en que quizás Mike podría ayudarla, pero estaba muy equivocada –Es solo hasta que Ben se recupere Mike

-Ya sabes que estoy ocupadísimo con las discográficas –le respondió Mike

-¿Y Jasper? De dónde saca tiempo para ayudarme –le reprocho Bella

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero Jasper no esta tan comprometido con la música como yo lo estoy

-Mira Mike, solo necesito a alguien para ensayar por un par de semanas

-Quiero ayudarte Bella, de verdad, pero estoy tan cerca de lograrlo que tengo que dedicarme de lleno a mi música en este momento. Te va a ir bien, como siempre

Edward no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que Bella mantenía con su patético novio mega egocéntrico que no podía dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su novia para ayudarla. Por un momento quiso ayudarla, cruzaron miradas, pero como un chico de los barrios bajos, que cumplía 200 horas de servicio comunitario podría ayudarla. Solo sabía que no le gustaba ver esa cara de frustración y enojo en Bella.

Bella tuvo la idea de realizar una audición con los chicos de primer y segundo año, quizás así podría encontrar un nuevo compañero temporal, para variar, Edward estaba ahí, haciendo su trabajo, pero ahí. Todavía no sabía cómo ese chico de ojos verdes siempre estaba donde ella, no podía evitar topárselo donde sea que fuese en la escuela.

-Les agradezco que hayan venido a esta audición –sonrió Bella –Listo –dijo mirando al chico que tenía enfrente, la audición consistía en realizar uno de los lift de su presentación, si lo lograba era el seleccionado

-No no no no no no no –se arrepintió el chico cuando vio a Bella correr hacia el

-Gracias –le dijo Bella y el chico se fue de la sala –siguiente

Y así se pasó la tarde, entre chicos que no se atrevían a tomarla, otros que la botaban o que casi lo hacían, hasta que se quedó sin chicos para probar

-yo lo puedo hacer –le dijo Edward una vez que todos los chicos inútiles se habían ido

-¿Qué cosa? –le respondió Bella un poco confundida

-No sé, lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo esos o trataban de hacer –soltó con una risita

-¿Quieres levantarme? ¿Estas bromeando?

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

-Bien ya entendí, sabes, no vas a usarme para zafarte de limpiar vidrios aunque seas capaz de bailar –lo miro incrédula Bella, aunque sabía que si era capaz de hacerlo

-No trato de zafar nada y se que me viste el otro día –le contesto Edward dándole una sonrisita torcida. Atrapada y con la necesidad de conseguir un compañero Bella no tuvo otra opción

-Ok, espera… atrápame –corrió en dirección a Edward rogando al cielo que este no la botara y, no lo hizo, la elevo con facilidad

-y ahora que –dijo Edward mientras la tenía en sus fuertes brazos

-Eh, ahora, eh… bájame –contesto nerviosa y ruborizada Bella –vamos a hablar con la directora

Fueron en dirección a la oficina sabiendo que esta iba a ser una dura pelea

-No –exclamo la Sra. Gordon -¿y si preparas una coreografía solista?

-No tengo tiempo de prepararla, no una buena al menos –justifico Bella, mientras Edward estaba en otro mundo viendo las cosas de la oficina

-Hablaste con los de segundo

-Audicione a varios, ninguno es capaz de hacerlo, mi coreografía tiene muchas alzadas y sabe lo difícil que es

-No puedo creer que no haya alguien más

-No alguien que tenga tiempo –remato Bella

-¿y tú dices que puede bailar? –la miro con una ceja alzada la directora

-tiene condiciones adecuadas –respondió Bella

-¿Adecuadas? –se burló Edward un poco herido

-Ves, eso es lo que me preocupa, no se lo toma enserio

-Bueno, lo siento, es que se la pasan hablando como si bailar fuera ingeniería nuclear o algo así –comento Edward

-Es solo un par de semanas, hasta que Ben se mejore

-El riesgo lo corres tu Bella, es tu obra de graduación. No hagas que me arrepienta –contesto la directora dando su bendición

-Mañana a las dos y treinta, trae tus calzas –le ordeno Bella a Edward

-¿Calzas? Espera ¿Qué?

-Que tal la escuela, alguna novedad –pregunto la madre de Bella en la cena

-Encontré un nuevo compañero para ensayar para la demostración –dijo sin mucho interés Bella ya que sabía que su madre preguntaba más por cortesía que porque le interesara de verdad que pasaba en la vida de Bella, por lo menos en lo que respecta al baile –asique voy a estar afinadísima para cuando Ben se recupere

-Llagaron tus solicitudes de Cornell y Brown, las puse sobre tu cama. No te olvides del trato Bella, si no consigues trabajo después de la demostración, en el otoño iras a la escuela

-está bien –contesto Bella quedando todo en un incómodo silencio

Al siguiente día fue el primer ensayo de Edward y Bella y no digamos que salió muy bien

-No llego tarde –le dijo Edward cuando vio que Bella miraba su reloj

-No estas cambiando tampoco, puede hacerlo en el baño

-Listo –dijo Edward sacándose la chaqueta quedando con una polera ancha y pantalones de buzo

-Te pedí que trajeras calzas –le reprocho Bella

-Te parezco como alguien que tiene calzas

-¿Zapatos?

-Me muevo mejor si los llevo puesto

-¿Tienes miedo de resbalarte y caer? –le encaro Bella haciendo que a regañadientes Edward se sacara las zapatillas

-Está bien, como quieres hacerlo –le dijo Edward

-Inicio con una combinación de acuerdo –le contesto Bella –Costado, rodilla, costado, despliego, adelante, giro, paso peso, contraigo. ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo mirando a un confundido Edward –vamos despacio

Intentaron un par de veces con un nada prolijo resultado hasta que llego Mike a interrumpirlos

-Vaya, parece ser el más indicado –se burló Mike –descansa un rato, vamos por un café

-No puedo, tengo muchísimo que hacer

-No me extraña –susurro Mike

-Mike –lo reprocho Bella

-Perdón, ¿tienes algún problema? –lo encaro Edward

-No, estoy a favor de la rehabilitación

-Podemos seguir discutiendo afuera –contesto Edward enojado

-¿Te crees el más recio? –le respondió Mike

-¿Por qué no hacemos la prueba?

-Ok, ya basta –grito Bella –Mike todo está bien, nos vemos después

Y así siguieron los ensayos de Edward y Bella, mejorando de a poco aunque todavía tenían sus diferencias

-Paso, giro, piqué –decía Bella antes de ser interrumpida

-Qué carajo es un piqué –exclamo Edward –es muy rígido, todo esto es muy rígido. Es aburrido

-¿Aburrido? –miro incrédula Bella

-Sí, no me mires como si fuera estúpido. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero –le respondió Edward

-De acuerdo, pero es así, asique…

-De acuerdo –respondió Edward imitando el tono irritante de Bella. Empezaron de nuevo hasta que quedaron enfrentados, frente con frente, nariz con nariz, pecho con pecho. El nerviosismo invadió a Bella, era increíble las reacciones que ese chico era capaz de lograr en ella

-De acuerdo estoy muriendo de hambre –exclamo Alice entrando a la sala donde estaba ensayando para llevarse una sorpresita

-Edward está aquí ayudándome hasta que Ben vuelva –justifico Bella

-¿Y porque me entero de esto recién? - pregunto Alice un poco enfadada

-Nos queda muchísimo por practicar –la corto Bella echándola de la sala

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo mirar? ¿Tan malo es? –empezó a lanzar preguntas Alice hasta que Bella le cerró la puerta en la cara

Así pasaron el resto del día, ensayando y ensayando y ensayando una y otra vez. El progreso de Edward era notable aunque todavía le falta, pero lo que si se notaba era la tensión entre ambos, no sabían que era pero aunque venían de mundos muy distintos se podía ver que hacían buena pareja de baile a pesar de que ellos poco a poco querrían más que eso aunque todavía no se dieran cuenta de ello.

-¿Vas a venir a escucharme cantar el sábado a la discoteca? –Le pregunto Alice a su mejor amiga mientras tomaban un café –Puedes traer a Edward –agrego con un tono sugerente y moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo

-Puedes para de hablar de la pinta que tiene Edward –se rio Bella

-Bueno, Mike no está aquí, ¿Por qué negar lo obvio? Se ve a millas –le contesto Alice

-Sí, Edward es guapo, pero es insoportable –finalizo Bella

-Ves, estas con la guardia en alto. Significa que te gusta –sonrió con suficiencia Alice

-No podrías estar más equivocada amiga

-Uy y además te pones a la defensiva. Eso significa que de verdad te gusta –ganándose una risita de Bella –yo solo digo lo que me parece –se defendió Alice

-Mira, Jasper me mando otro MP3 –desvió el tema de la conversación Bella mirando su celular

-Ugh escúchalo ahora, ya verás que en cinco minutos de va a llamar para que le digas que te pareció –agrego Alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-Sabes, sigues muy de cerca lo de Jasper –sugirió Bella

-Porque es irritante –se defendió Alice

-Uh defensiva… ¿Por qué era eso? –se rio Bella

-Solo escucha el tema quieres –le corto Alice

Pasaron así la semanas entre Bella y Edward, ensayos y muchos ensayos. Entre bromas por parte de Edward haciendo sus propios pasos de hip hop en vez de los que le enseñaba Bella ganándose el enojo de esta y entre las risas de Bella al ver como Edward intentaba sacar los saltos de ballet haciéndolos parecer ataques de kun-fu provocando la frustración de Edward, un par de sonrisas coquetas entre ambos antes de volver a la realidad y seguir con el ensayo.

Sin darse cuenta Edward y Bella se iban acercando cada vez más, ya no solo eran compañeros de baile si no que eran amigos y lo pasaban bien juntos aunque solo fuera dentro de la escuela.

Todos notaban un cambio por parte de Edward, llegaba agotado a su casa por lo que lo único que hacía era dormir todo el día, ya no se metía en problemas con Emmett y Skinny porque simplemente no tenía tiempo para verlos, lo que comenzó a levantar sospechas. Claro que no todos los días eran perfectos y cuando decidió dedicarles tiempo a sus amigos, llego tarde al ensayo con Bella y ahí ardió Troya. Una Bella irritada y un Edward orgulloso no eran la mejor combinación

-Bella –llamo Edward entrando al mini estudio de grabación de la escuela donde Mike grababa su demo

-Mira quien llego, disculpa amigo el estudio está cerrado –le dijo Mike con cara de pocos amigos

-Sí, claro, 'amigo' –le respondió Edward sin prestarle mucha atención

-Llegas una hora tarde –interrumpió Bella

-Sí, perdón, me atrase

-¿Por una hora? –respondió Bella incrédula

-Tenía cosas que hacer, lo siento. ¿No podemos ensayar ahora? –se defendió Edward

-No –dijo irritada Bella –hay otros bailarines en el estudio

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Vengo todos los días, ya te pedí disculpas

-Bueno un lo siento no arregla las cosas

-Estamos trabajando viejo –interrumpió Mike la discusión –algunos nos lo tomamos enserio

Y así como fue que se quebró la relación, Bella lo espero al día siguiente para ensayar y Edward no llego nunca. El salir del estudio lo vio con su overol de trabajo, con una escoba barriendo los escalones de la entrada

-¿Dónde estabas? –lo encaro Bella

-¿Dónde estaba cuándo? –le respondió un cansado Edward

-¿Cuándo se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando?

-Bueno, creo que eso de los ensayos no está funcionando conmigo –le dijo Edward sin prestar atención

-¿Qué significa eso? –exclamo Bella

-Significa que renuncio, mira tengo que volver a trabajar

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que confiara en ti ¡Que estúpida! –le grito Bella

-Bueno, la gente toma decisiones estúpidas todos los días Bella –dicho esto se retiró dejando sola a una enfadada Bella.

Ahí fue cuando retumbaron las palabras de su padre adoptivo en su cabeza, cuando le contaron la sentencia del juez por los desmanes en la escuela.

_Flashback_

_-¿Cuánto le dieron? –pregunto Carlisle desde el sillón viendo un partido con una cerveza en la mano_

_-200 horas –contesto Esme_

_-Pff, no las va a cumplir –reclamo Carlisle –nunca termina lo que empieza_

_-Y a ti que te importa, igual cobras el cheque del subsidio cada mes –lo encaro Edward_

_-¿Qué dijiste muchacho? –respondió Carlisle enfadado_

_Fin del Flashback_

Más tarde en la casa de los Swan, luego de que Edward renunciara Bella no veía otra opción que rendirse y cumplir con su promesa de ir a la universidad, sin una pareja de baile estaba completamente perdida y no sabía si Ben se recuperaría antes de la presentación

-Bella –la llamo su madre una vez que entro a casa -¿Dónde estabas? Se te hizo tarde

-¿Dónde crees mamá? –le respondió cansada Bella

-Has estado ensayando mucho ¿y tus tareas de la escuela? –le reprocho Renne

-Ensayar es la tarea más importante de la escuela. Esto lo que importa –le dijo desde las escaleras

-Corazón, simplemente no creo que la danza… -comenzó nuevamente Renne con el mismo discurso de siempre

-¿la danza es qué? –Le grito Bella -¿Qué sabes tú de la danza mamá? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste bailar?

-No es justo –le respondió su madre

-Bueno ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa porque el chico con el que estaba ensayando me dejo plantada. Así que, en principio, estoy frita. A lo mejor se cumple tu sueño después de todo –susurro al final Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al día siguiente Edward decidió que iba a termina lo que empezó, pedirle disculpas a Bella y cumplir con su compromiso. Por lo que la espero a la salida de la escuela, sabía que ella no querría hablar con él pero debía intentarlo al menos.

-Bella –la llamo cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. Esta al verlo cambio inmediatamente de dirección -¿Puedes esperar un momento? Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.

-No tienes ganas de limpiar pisos hoy –lo reto Bella sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada

-¡Puedes darme un descanso! –grito exasperado Edward

-¿tienes idea de lo importante que es la demostración y quien va a ir a verla? –ahora sí que lo miraba a los ojos

-Qué se yo Bella… ¿Gente?

-¿Gente? –Grito Bella –Gente importante de las principales compañías de danza del país. Sin esta demostración no tengo nada, estoy perdida

-De acuerdo –le corto Edward –lo entiendo, se todo sobre lo de no tener nada. Es una mierda

-Sí, es una mierda –término Bella para retomar su camino

-Entonces vamos a volver a ensayar –insistió Edward siguiéndola

-No, no confió en ti

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? –Exigió Edward –soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

-¿lo que sea? –lo miro Edward. Una miradita maligna se atravesó por sus ojos

Y ahí estaba Edward, haciendo lo que sea por probarle a Bella que era digno de confianza, en clases de ballet para niñas de 6 años dictadas por Bella. Ganándose las risas de Bella y una mirada fulminante de la pequeña que se encontraba delante de él haciéndolo callar por reírse de él mismo junto a Bella.

-Pensé que me iba a dar una cachetada en la cara –dijo Edward riéndose de la niña que lo hacía callar mientras acompañaba a Bella a su casa

-Bueno aquí me quedo yo –dijo Bella presentado una enorme casa de dos pisos en las calles bonitas de Baltimore

-Bueno… -dijo Edward evaluando la casa – ¿Por qué das clases de ballet? No se ve que necesites trabajar

-es la excusa para llegar un poco más tarde a casa –se encogió de hombros Bella

-No puede ser tan malo

-Mi madre no entiende lo que es la danza para mí y mi padre falleció hace un par de años, él fue el que siempre me animo a hacerlo. Me llevaba a los ensayos, se quedaba a verme –sonrió con nostalgia

-Parece que era un buen tipo –contesto Edward

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa –suspiro Bella

-De nada, hasta luego.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Alice? –Pregunto Edward a Jasper mientras miraban como las chicas conversaban sobre Collin, el ex/actual novio de Alice un tanto mayorcito que ella –pareciera que hay algo entre ustedes

-No tengo idea –respondió levantando los hombros Jasper

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? –Miro Edward mientras escuchaba la pista que hizo Jasper para Bella -¿Por qué Bella no usa esto?

-Le gusta lo clásico –le respondió Jasper –no hablo de Sugarhill Gang, si no clásicos como Vivaldi –agrego

-Oye Bella, ven aquí. Quiero que escuches algo –le grito Edward mientras Alice miraba a Bella con una ceja alzada

-No empieces –susurro Bella a su amiga

-Yo solo digo que parece que están empezando a llevarse bien –agrego Alice

-Es mi pareja de danza –aclaro Bella

-Oh si claro, solo tu pareja de danza –respondió Alice con una sonrisa

-Jasper tiene… ¿Qué es? ¿Violín? –Pregunto Edward recibiendo el apoyo de Jasper –Unos chicos tocando violín en el tema

-Uh, por fin trabajando con alguien que de verdad puede tocar un instrumento –se burló Alice

-Mira, yo se tocar instrumentos –se defendió Jasper –pero prefiero hacerlo solito

-Espera ¿Qué? –lo miro raro Edward

-Me la deja servida en bandeja –se rio Alice

-No, no me malinterpreten –se enojó Jasper –escuchen y ya –se rindió dándole play al tema

-Me gusta –dijo Bella moviéndose al ritmo de la música –De verdad me gusta, es bueno

-Te lo dije hermano –sonrió Edward –Estaba pensando Bella… ¿Viste ese giro en el que la pierda queda atrás? ¿Qué pasaría si yo bajara, para cambiar niveles?

-me gusta –coincidió Bella –vamos a probarlo.

Después del ensayo Bella se ofreció para llevar a Edward a su casa. Este incrédulo le pregunto si alguna vez había ido por eso no tan buenos barrios y Bella le dijo que no pero que había un lindo lugar cerca que quería mostrarle

-Enserio ¿A dónde me llevas? –insistió Edward mientras caminaban cerca de los sectores de carga de los barcos

-espera ya estamos por llegar –tranquilizo Bella

-oye… ¿es aquí donde tratas de matarme? –titubeo Edward pero con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro

-Que gracioso –dijo Bella sarcásticamente

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de techo de alguna estructura con una vista al horizonte y todo el mar por delante, comenzaba a anochecer por lo que el cielo se veía de un hermoso naranjo con los barcos navegando hacia el ocaso

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? –pregunto Edward impresionado

-Vengo aquí desde niña. Mi padre era ejecutivo de una de las empresas de transporte marítimo –dijo mirando hacia el horizonte –aquí es donde imagine toda mi rutina

-No sé cómo lo haces –dijo Edward mirando hacia el suelo -¿Cómo haces para proyectar el movimiento de dos personas y no sé, cada detalle? Yo no podría hacerlo

-Siempre imagine esta coreografía con un montón de bailarines –suspiro Bella

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, si tuviera muchos bailarines podría hacerlos empezar todos juntos y que se fueran separando en un canon…

-Wow, wow. Espera ¿Qué es un canon? –pregunto Edward

-tu sabes, como en el coro escolar –respondió Bella dándose cuenta que Edward no había entendido a que se refería –espera, te lo voy a mostrar ¿te acuerdas de esa parte con el giro y la alzada?

-todas tienen giros y alzadas –se burló Edward ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de Bella -¿la que está en la mitad? Ya se cual es

-bueno en vez de hacerla juntos, tú la harás primero. Bien empieza en 'uno' –le indico Bella –cinco, seis, siete y ocho. Uno…

Y así siguieron bailando en canon, con el mar y la puesta de sol como fondo. Solo ellos dos, pero como si fueran uno solo hasta que claro, la cercanía se hizo demasiado obvia y aunque ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ella tenía novio y se supone que solo eran pareja de baile, no podían ser nada más.

-si la imaginaste con un montón de bailarines, tendrías que hacerla así –le dijo Edward una vez que se separaron

-¿De dónde saco tantos bailarines? –pregunto Bella

-Vas a una escuela con un montón de chicos en calzas Bella, escógelos

-Solo quedan los de primero y segundo año. Y ninguno debe ser lo suficientemente bueno –agrego Bella

-¿Cómo sabes si son bueno o no? Tu no sabías si yo era lo suficientemente bueno –la reto Edward

-Quien dijo que lo eras –sonrió Bella

Al próximo ensayo Edward le tenía una sorpresa a Bella, recluto suficientes chicos para que Bella realizara su coreografía como ella se lo había imaginado, luego de practicar y enseñar todos los pasos y contar con la bendición de la directora todo parecía que iba viento en popa

-¡Jasper! –Grito Alice cuando lo vio pasar al lado de ella con alma que lleva el diablo -¡Jasper! ¿Qué sucede? Me entere de que los contrataron

-no es tan así –respondió Jasper enfurecido

-pero todos dicen que Mike fue contratado –dijo Alice confundida

-Mike firmo sin mi Alice –exclamo Jasper –según él, los del sello discográfico piensan que él es el único talentoso. Lo van a poner como solista para que trabaje con otros productores

-Dios mío –exclamo Alice en un susurro

-Sabes que, yo sabía que Mike era un egocéntrico, pero al menos creí que iba a decírmelo a la cara, como un hombre –termino Jasper yéndose a su próxima clase

-Lo sabía –le dijo Bella a Alice quien había escuchado toda la conversación y fue a buscar a Mike al estudio

-Hola nena –dijo Mike quien estaba rodeado de chicas

-¿Para eso fuiste a New York la semana pasada? ¿Abandonaste a Jasper? Después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos –le recrimino Bella

-No es ni siquiera así, no has escuchado mi parte de la historia –dijo Mike tomándola del brazo y llevándola al estudio

-Claro, porque no tienes ni tiempo para contarle a tu novia de la novedad. Me tuve que enterar por otros –grito Bella

-Bueno, discúlpame. No quería que se diera así, pero se dio, como nosotros lo queríamos

-Oh no, nosotros nunca hablamos de traicionar a nuestros amigos Mike –exclamo Bella

-cuando te ofrecen cumplir tus sueños, no haces preguntas Bella. Simplemente la tomas

-Yo si preguntaría

-Eso crees ahora –le contesto Mike –pero no lo sabes hasta que se te presenta. Enserio Bella ¿hubieras rechazado algo así?

-No lo sé –admitió Bella- pero si sé que esto me da rechazo –saliendo de la sala

-Significa que estás terminando conmigo –pregunto Mike

-Si

-Esto no tiene que ver conmigo, ni con Jasper. Es por Edward ¿no es así? –la encaro Mike

-No Mike, se trata de mí

-De acuerdo –se cruzó de brazos Mike –solo recuerda que ese fracasado no va a ninguna parte y lo sabes.

Edward después de mucho pensarlo, tomo la decisión de ir a hablar con la directora Gordon, sabía que las oportunidades eran nulas pero por fin había encontrado algo que le gustaba e iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir su cometido

-Pase señor Cullen –le indico la Sra. Gordon cuando lo vio en la entrada de su despacho

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarle –respondió Edward -¿Vio cómo Bella y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos? He estado pensando últimamente que me gustaría estudiar acá

-¿quieres entrar a la academia? –exclamo sorprendida la directora

-sí, puedo pedir una trasferencia ¿no? Esperaba a lo mejor poder terminar mi año lectivo aquí

-No es que no tengas talento Edward, muchos chicos tienen talento. Pero se necesita más que eso, es un programa durísimo, se trabaja todos los días hasta el cansancio solo para acercarse un poco más a la meta. Somos muy exigentes con ellos porque sabemos cómo es el mundo al que tienen que enfrentar. Los únicos que lo logran son los que luchan

-si lo entiendo –respondió Edward

-No estoy segura de que lo hagas Edward –reafirmo la directora –de que puedas manejar esa clase de compromiso y ya te he visto abandonar una vez

-eso no va a volver a pasar –prometió Edward

-del dicho al hecho

-entonces dígame lo que tengo que hacer

-no puedo, tú tienes que mostrarme que lo quieres Edward, que realmente lo deseas. Hazlo y después charlamos

En la fiesta del sábado Edward ya estaba convencido de que de alguna manera iba a demostrarle a la Sra. Gordon que de verdad quería estudiar ahí. Pero era una fiesta y los rumores decían que Bella había vuelto a la soltería, esta era su oportunidad perfecta para dar un paso más adelanta con ella.

-Vamos ¿Cuándo te vas a avivar? –le pregunto Edward a Jasper cuando lo vio mirando embobado a Alice quien estaba junto a las coristas de Collin y con desprecio y asco a este último. Incluyendo que estaba deprimido después de lo de Mike, Edward entendió que había mucho que hacer en la vida de su amigo –Oye para mí, Mike te hizo un favor. Tienes mucho talento y eso él no lo supo aprovechar –agrego

-¿Encima tengo que soportar al tal Collin? –bufo Jasper

-¿Perdón? ¿Vinimos por él? Yo pensé que habíamos venido por Alice –contesto Edward -¿Es a él a quien mirabas? Tiene pinta, si eso es lo tuyo claro –se burló Edward

-Cállate viejo –se rio Jasper –yo me voy –agrego cuando vio a Alice y a Collin tomados de la mano acercándose

-Hola chicos –exclamo Alice –este es mi novio Collin

-Edward, un gusto –se presentó –este es Jasper

-Jasper… el tipo del que me hablaste –recordó Collin –Alice me conto que tocabas, tengo todo instalado si quieres subir al escenario

-No viejo, deje la computadora en casa –se excusó Jasper

-La tiene en el bolso –tosió Edward riéndose un poco

-¿Vamos viejo? Esta todo instalado –lo animo Collin -¿Estas lista Alice?

-Cree que me va a convencer con esa mierda de psicología inversa –susurro Jasper a Edward

-Parece buena onda –respondió Edward

-Es parte de su juego

-Cállate y ve a tocar –le reclamo Edward antes de encontrarse con Bella en la pista de baile –Hola, no pensé que ibas a venir después de…

-es exactamente por eso es que vine –le corto Bella con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto

-Jasper necesitaba un acompañante –contesto Edward

-¿Qué hace allá arriba? –pregunto entre risas Bella cuando lo vio con Alice y Collin en el escenario

-Tratar de dar un paso más allá, por cierto, estas hermosa –dijo Edward dando esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que volvía loca a Bella –No sabía que Alice podía cantar así –agrego impresionado cuando la escucho

-Dice que estudia danza porque ya sabe cantar –se rio Bella -¿Entonces me vas a sacar a bailar? –sonrió

-Pensé que no bailabas sin calzas –se burló Edward

-No sabes en lo que te metiste –dicho esto ambos se fueron directo a la pista de baile. Edward no contaba con que para todo tipo de canciones ellos tenían una especie de coreografía ¿es que no podían dejarse llevar?

-Ahora, que todas la chicas se acerquen al frente –indico Alice desde el escenario –muestren lo que tienen –y así fue moviéndose sexy un par de segundos bailándoles –Chicos, muéstrense –exclamo Alice

Esta era la oportunidad de Edward y en vez de seguir la coreografía que no se sabía, comenzó a mostrar sus propios pasos dejando a todos muy impresionado hasta que volvió la coreografía grupal

-te juro que nunca había visto tanta gente aquí –exclamo Alice

-Acostúmbrate, estuvo fantástico –sonrió Bella tomando a Alice del brazo –Vengan chicos, vamos a pasear por el agua –dijo Bella siendo seguida enseguida por Edward

-Déjalos ir –susurro Alice tomando a Jasper del brazo

-¿Me vas hacer decírtelo o no? –se rio Jasper

-¿Decirme que? –sonrió Alice

-Sé que no soportaba a Collin, pero resulto ser bueno, bueno de verdad. Para ser un tipo sofisticado –se burló Jasper

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerte el gracioso? –se rio Alice- tu am, estuviste bastante bien Jasper –admitió –Un poco, si, solo un poquito nada mas

-Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo –sonrió Jasper hasta que vio a Collin con otra chica jugueteando y besándole el cuello, provocando que Alice también mirara hacia atrás para encontrarse con el espectáculo

-Am, no te preocupes –dijo incomoda Alice

-Alice –se acercó Jasper

-Tengo que irme, voy a ver el volumen del sonido –se excusó Alice

Mientras tanto en el muelle Bella y Edward compartían una cómoda charla con una muy bonita vista conversando de trivialidades por un rato hasta que la cosa se puso un poco más seria

-Todos saben exactamente lo que quieren –suspiro Edward

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Bella sentándose en un banquito que estaba al final del muelle

-No sé, nada –contesto Edward sentándose a su lado

-¿Y cuando eras niño? Todos los niños querían algo –insistió Bella

-Qué se yo –titubeo Edward –es que para mí, es mejor no tener sueños. Así si se te escapan o no se cumplen, no importa –se encogió de hombros

-Pero ¿hay una cosa que si quieres ahora verdad? ¿Cómo ir a la academia? –dijo Bella

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero ahora que antes no quería –contesto Edward perdiéndose en los ojos de Bella –De vez en cuando me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando en cómo conseguirlas –admitió acercándose lentamente a Bella y sorprendiéndose de que ella también se acercaba a él para finalmente juntar sus labios en un casto beso.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, entre ensayos, citas, besos y risas. Conociéndose un poco más cada día, pasándola bien y disfrutando de la compañía del otro cada vez más unidos

-Estaba pensado que podríamos hablar con la directora para que la demostración sea tu audición –propuso Bella mientras veían fotos de cuando ella era pequeña

-No lo sé, ¿crees que va a aceptar? –frunció el ceño Edward

-¿Se trata de conseguir lo que quieres no? –sonrió Bella recibiendo un Beso de parte de Edward que fue subiendo cada vez más un poco de tono

-Ejem- carraspeo la madre de Bella

-¡Mamá! –exclamo Bella sobresaltada por la interrupción –Hola, no sabía que estabas en casa. Él es Edward, mi nueva pareja de ensayo

-Encantado de conocerla Sra. Swan, tiene una hermosa casa –saludo Edward estrechando la mano de Renné mientras se lamia los labios sacándose el brillo labial de Bella –De todos modos, tengo que irme. Gracias por mostrarme las fotos, encantado

Al otro dia en el ensayo mientras Edward practicaba con el grupo, Alice un poco cohibida decidió acercarse a Jasper, no habían hablado desde lo de Collin y en cierto modo ella sentía que tenía una conversación pendiente con el

-Hola –saludo Alice un tanto incomoda

-¿Qué tal? –respondió Jasper sin prestar mucha atención

-Mira, sobre la otra noche… ¿no se lo comentaste a nadie verdad? –pregunto Alice

-No –exclamo Jasper ¿Cómo se atrevía Alice a pensar que Jasper difamaría de esa manera la vida privada de la chica que quería?

-Muy bien, ya sabes con son los músicos –explico Alice

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Alice

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Si tú quieres estar con alguien que no valora lo que tiene, es asunto tuyo. Solo que pensé que eras lo suficientemente lista para saber que merecías algo mejor que eso. Permiso –termino Jasper yéndose enfadado y dejando a una shockeada Alice sola

Justo en ese instante Emmett fue a buscar a su amigo a su servicio comunitario que el suponía que era limpiar pisos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Edward estaba de lo más feliz ensayando y enseñando pasos de baile

-Dime que esto no es cierto Edward –grito Emmett interrumpiéndolo para salir corriendo enfurecido de ahí

-¡Emmett! –grito Edward mientras iba tras de el –Espera un momento

-¿Qué haces viejo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vuelves a tus raíces irlandesas? –le recrimino Emmett

-No es así, es parte de mi servicio comunitario –explico Edward

-Servicio comunitario de danza –dijo Emmett incrédulo – ¿Cómo es eso parte de tu servicio comunitario? –insistió

-Es complicado

-Pues explícame porque no soy estúpido –exigió Emmett –íbamos a encontrarnos en la cancha hace dos horas Edward, vengo y me encuentro la sorpresa de que me dejaste plantado por esto –exclamo Em -¿no respondes mis llamadas porque está en el ballet con un montón de niños ricos?

-No es así Emmett, no son todos niños ricos –defendió Edward mientras Emmett se daba media vuelta para irse –Esta bien, hay una chica que me pidió que ensayara con ella para una demostración

-Entonces ¿comprometes nuestra amistad por una chica? ¡Vaya! Ahora me quedo mucho más tranquilo Edward –agrego Emmett antes de irse

Luego de que Emmett se fue, Edward con una mezcla de emociones volvió a entrar a la academia para encontrarse con otra sorpresa igual o menos agradable que la anterior. Ben había regresado de su convalecencia

-Hola Edward –saludo Ben con una sonrisa

-Hola… ¿Volviste? –frunció el ceño Edward

-Si ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por suplantarme

-¿Nos das un segundo Ben? –Pidió Bella –No pensé que él iba a volver, ni si quiera estuvo en los ensayos mirando –agrego Bella sin mirar a Edward una vez que Ben los dejo solos –No sé qué hacer –admitió

-Así que volvió ¿Dónde encajo yo en todo esto? –Pregunto Edward cabizbajo –No tienes que decir nada –agrego una vez que vio la cara de confusión de Bella

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo creer que caí en la trampa –exclamo Edward -¿Enserio me vas a dar la espalda?

-Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo, Ben es alumno de aquí, de último año, quiero decir –trato de excusarse Bella

-Eres igual que Mike, usas a la gente y luego la botas –replico Edward hiriendo de verdad a Bella

-¿Por qué me comparas con él? No es ni si quiera la misma situación –grito Bella

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Acaso estaba reemplazando a Ben?

-Eso no es justo Edward

-Me voy –término Edward dándole la espalda a Bella

-Espera, Edward, espera, déjame resolver esto –grito mientras veía como Edward dejaba atrás la sala de ensayo.

Así fue como Edward se quedó solo y deprimido. Ya no tenía la danza, ni a Bella, ni a Emmett. Solo estaban él y sus pensamientos que casi siempre tenían relación con la chica de ojos cafés de la escuela de artes de Maryland. Y Bella no estaba tan lejos de eso, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de gente no sentía la compañía y también se encontraba deprimida. Intento comunicarse una y mil veces con Edward para pedirle disculpas, si bien no podía echar a Ben de la coreografía sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con Edward aunque él no quisiera lo mismo

-Ok, cinco, seis, siete y ocho. Un dos –contaba Bella mientras ensayaba con Ben, aunque a él no le salía la coreografía como a Edward no le quedaba otra opción que intentarlo.

-Auch-exclamo Ben luego de caerse y fingir torcerse el pie de nuevo –No puedo hacerlo Bella

-¿Qué?

-Los dos sabemos que no me sale esta coreografía –respondió Ben renunciando de manera implícita y dejando a Bella nuevamente sola

Todo se veía negro para Bella, no le quedaba otra opción que olvidarse de ser contratada por alguna compañía y aceptar el hecho de que tendría que dejar de hacer lo que más le gustaba por cumplir la promesa que tenía con su madre de ir a la universidad y eso hizo una vez que llego a casa. Lleno las formas de Cornell y Brown y se las paso a su madre en silencio.

Su madre con lágrimas en los ojos subió a la habitación de Bella mientras ella no estaba y se dedicó a ver sus fotos de niña, con sus primeros tutus de ballet y sus primero zapatos todos desgastados que estaba encima de la chimenea de Bella

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Bella cuando vio a su madre tan metida en sus pensamientos

-¿Sabías que cuando pequeña bailabas mejor de lo que caminabas? –Sonrió Renne con nostalgia –Era todo lo que querías hacer, todavía me acuerdo de tu sonrisa el primer día de tu primera clase de danza

-¿Te acuerdas? –sonrió Bella

-No esperaba que siguieras disfrutando de la danza después de tantos años. Verte en el escenario tan contenta me hacía tan feliz a mi… creo que me había olvidado de eso –lloriqueó Renne abrazando a su hija –tengo tantas ganas de verte bailar en la demostración Bella

-Mamá, ni si quiera tengo pareja de baile –admitió Bella –Edward no quiere hacerlo y Ben sigue lesionado

-Cariño, vas a ver que puedes hacerlo. Lo estuviste haciendo sola toda tu vida, te va a salir fantástico

-¿No se te hace tarde para tus clases de Ballet? –escupió Emmett cuando vio llegar a Edward a la cancha de basketboll

-No viejo, eso ya se terminó –respondió Edward

-¿Y qué paso con la chica?

-Nada –admitió Edward

-¿Esperas que te crea? El que le da la espalda un amigo…

-Merece otra oportunidad –lo corto Edward

-Vamos Em –pidió Skinny

-Mañana hay fiesta en lo de Omar –sonrió Emmett perdonando a su amigo

Esa misma noche Skinny no consiguió el permiso de su madre para ir a la fiesta por lo que solo eran Emmett y Edward con la compañía de alguien especial. Mientras estaban bailando Edward recibió una sorpresa

-pero miren quien llego –sonrió Edward al ver a Jasper entrar

-¿Qué onda Edward? –Saludo Jasper -¿Asique este es el lugar de tu amigo? Esta bueno

-Si verdad… entonces ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –pregunto Edward esperando que Bella saliera a la conversación

-Todo está bien, Bella está bien –respondió Jasper –pero Ben renuncio

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se lastimo y ya no puede bailar –contesto Jasper

-Que mal –admitió Edward preguntándose si de verdad Bella estaba bien–Que va, no me importa de todos modos

-Seguro no te importa amigo –se burló Jasper -¿Por qué no paras con toda la mierda? Apuesto a que estas tan deprimido como ella –se puso serio esta vez

-¿Ella está deprimida? –se preocupó Edward

-Yo no he dicho nada –se rio Jasper

Por otro lado Bella en la escuela trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, canalizar toda esa frustración y pena en lo que más le gustaba y quizás así lograr sacar una gran nueva coreografía para que ella hiciera un solo

-lloriqueaba como niñita cuando dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela de artes –se rio Emmett mientras hablaba con Omar, Jasper y Edward –Espera ¿tú vas ahí? –apunto a Jasper cuando vio la cara que puso

-Si –contesto Jasper

-¿De ahí se conocen? –exclamo Emmett sin poder creerlo. Jasper había nacido en los mismo barrios de Emmett solo que ya no vivía ahí

-Sí, exacto –agrego Edward

-No pareces el típico alumno de un escuela de artes –finalizo Emmett

-¿Qué idea tienes de los que van a escuelas de artes? –interrumpio Omar –Miles Davis, Tupac, los Mobb Deep. Todos fueron a escuelas de artes

-Solo decía…-se defendió Emmett

-Sabes, mejor cállate la boca –lo corto Omar

-¡¿Qué onda mis valientes!? ¿Cómo están? –grito Skinny entrando a la fiesta

-Skinny ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mama dijo que no podías venir –le grito Emmett a su hermano

-Vamos, afuera –exclamo Edward agarrando a Skinny y empujándolo hacia la salida

-Déjame quedarme, vamos viejo –grito Skinny

-Toma dinero para el autobús, vete a casa –le ordeno Emmett –mamá nos va a matar si te llega a ver aquí

Resignado a Skinny no le quedó otra que irse a su casa y mientras caminaba vio como James se bajaba a comprar algo en el almacén de la esquina de la fiesta de Omar y que su compañero se bajó con el dejando el auto solo estacionado con la marcha encendida. Corrió como nunca y se subió al auto arrancando de ahí justo antes de que James saliera a detenerlo. Se quedó paseando un rato con la música a todo volumen, riendo hasta que decidió ir a jactarse con su hermano de lo que había logrado y ahí sucedió lo inesperado.

-Mira Em, traigan unas chicas–grito riéndose Skinny desde el auto

-Esa es la camioneta de James –susurro Edward

-¿Qué estás haciendo Skinny? Bájate de ahí ahora –le grito Emmett desde la puerta de la fiesta

-Vamos por el –le dijo Edward y justo cuando estaban por salir se escucharon tres disparos y unas llantas salir rápidamente de allí que hicieron que toda la fiesta quedara en silencio

-¡Skinny! –grito Emmett acercando se a su hermano pequeño –No por favor no, di algo por favor

-¡Llamen a emergencias! –grito Edward en dirección a la casa mientras abrazaba a su amigo y al fallecido Skinny llorando como si fuera su propio hermano.

El funeral fue la peor parte, solo los más cercanos se presentaron, la madre de Emmett destrozada no encontraba consuelo en nadie, su bebe estaba muerto. Se suponía que los hijos enterraban a los padres y no al revés y aunque Emmett tratara de consolarla y acercarse a ella, ella aunque no quisiera culpaba a Emmett de todo esto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas acá? –le pregunto Edward a Emmett cuando lo vio solo en la cancha de bascketball

-No lo sé –susurro Em

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Hoy me dirigió la palabra por primera vez –contesto cabizbajo Emmett

-¿Te enteraste que encerraron a James? –intento darle un poco de alegría Edward

-Sí, eso no nos va a devolver a Skinny

-No fue tu culpa –comento Edward adivinando como se sentía su amigo

-Si bueno eso tampoco nos lo va a devolver –grito Emmett

-No me gusta verte atormentado –replico Edward

-¿Ahora me atormento? Ya nos atormentábamos antes de que Skinny… -se calló Emmett –Skinny está muerto, se nos fue. Mi hermanito está muerto y fue culpa mía Edward, lo sé. No soy estúpido, las eternas fiestas, la vagancia, el robo de autos ¿crees que no sé qué es una pavada?

-Emmett hacemos lo mejor que podemos

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿De verdad crees que esto es lo mejor que podemos ser? –le pregunto incrédulo Emmett

-No –susurro Edward acordándose de sus tiempos en la academia donde creía que podía ser mejor persona

-Yo quiero mejorar, quiero hacer algo mejor que esto –lloriqueó Emmett –Tenemos que hacerlo por mi mama y por Skinny

-Por Skinny –repitió Edward abrazando a su amigo -¿Me haces un favor? ¿Me acompañas a un lugar?

Y ahí estaban llegando a la Escuela de Artes de Maryland, donde empezó todo y donde Edward todavía tenía asuntos pendientes por atender. Mientras tanto tras bambalinas estaban Bella, Alice y Jasper junto a los otros bailarines calentando y preparando todo para la demostración

-Hey Jasper –saludo Alice

-¿Qué tal? –contesto Jasper mirando a la pequeña

-¿Sabes algo de Edward? –pregunto Alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-No ¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Está bien –sonrió Alice antes de ponerse de puntillas para dejar un caso beso en los labios de Jasper

-¿Qué fue eso? –se rio Jasper con nerviosismo una vez que se separaron

-Gracias, creo, por…

-Hola chicos –saludo Bella interrumpiendo el momento –Jasper ¿estás listo?

-Sabes que si –sonrio Jasper, mientras que la tensión entre él y Alice era palpable claro que Bella no se fijó mucho

-Genial, te veo afuera –contesto Bella antes de ir a cambiarse

-Alice, suerte en la demostración –le dijo Jasper antes de ir a instalar el equipo

-Suerte a ti también –sonrió la aludida

-¡Bella! –grito Edward llegando al escenario justo diez minutos antes de que fuera el turno de ella

-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamo Bella sorprendida

-Antes de que digas nada, no sé cómo empezar –titubeo Edward nervioso –perdóname no debí haberte abandonado así. Tome todas las decisiones erróneas posibles

-Edward ya no importa, lo voy hacer sin pareja

-Suficiente Bella, ve que todos tus bailarines estén listos –interrumpió la directora Gordon –Edward no creo que te des cuenta de lo importante que es esto

-Claro que me doy cuenta de lo importante que es esto y por eso vine –grito Edward tomando del brazo a Bella –Dijo que si quiero algo tengo que luchar para conseguirlo y eso es lo que hago, lucho por algo verdadero por primera vez en mi vida

-Ahora no puedo –exclamo Bella –Esto representa todo mi esfuerzo

-Ya se y lo siento, solo quería que hicieras esto como te lo habías imaginado. Nada más

-No puedo, es demasiado tarde Edward

-Bueno, está bien. Buena suerte –contesto Edward retirándose

-¡Edward! ¿Te acuerdas de los pasos? –sonrió Bella antes de que Edward se fuera

-Aunque quisiera no podría olvidarlos

-Muy bien todos, volvemos a la antigua coreografía con Edward –grito a sus bailarines Bella ganándose la alegría y los aplausos de todos

_*No les voy a describir la coreografía prefiero que la vean, está en mi perfil el video. Para mi esta juntos con la tercera película son las mejores coreografías que he visto asique prefiero no denigrarme tratando de escribirla y es mejor que se deleiten viéndola _

Una vez que terminaron abrazados la coreografía se ganaron una ovación de pie de todos los presentes y en lo que respecta a Edward y Bella nunca se habían sentido tan felices en su vida

-Eso estuvo bastante bien –lo felicito Emmett detrás del escenario

-Vamos, ya me habías visto bailar antes –sonrió Edward

-si pero nunca te había visto hacer esas cosas

-Y ella es Bella Swan –dijo la directora a la cazatalentos que había ido a ver al espectáculo

-Eso estuvo fantástico Bella, me gustaría que te unieras a nuestra compañía una vez que te gradúes –sonrió la señora

-Eso sería maravilloso, claro que si lo hare –chillo Bella

-¿Quién es el bailarín principal? –pregunto la señora mirando a Edward

-Este es Edward Cullen, es un transferido –sonrió la directora Gordon

-Espere ¿Qué? –exclamo Edward sorprendido

-No olvides traerme tu expediente el lunes –susurro la directora

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso verdad? –sonrío Bella

-No ¿Qué significa? –rio Edward dándole una sonrisa torcida

-Tendrás que comprarte calzas

-Dalo por hecho –contesto Edward acercándose para besar a su chica

**Y colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado, me demore como una semana entera es un mega One Shoot, espero que les guste aunque creo que estoy perdiendo el toque**

**Saludos**

**Maru **


End file.
